The invention relates generally to a sliding-tilt roof module for a vehicle roof having guides attached to a rear side of a slidable panel by a foamed backing and a cover panel for use in such a module.
Covers for a sliding-tilt roof module of a vehicle include a large-surface panel with a foamed backing applied on a rear side of the panel. The module further includes a guide for sliding the cover. A reinforcement element on the rear side of the panel increases the stability of the module. The guide is secured to the reinforcement elements by screws. The sliding-tilt roof modules also commonly include a guide frame immovably fastened to the vehicle roof and a reinforcement frame incorporated in the vehicle roof.
A prior art cover is disclosed in German Patent No. 43 21 915. This prior art cover includes a cover carrier on the underside of the panel adjacent to the foamed backing. A longitudinal guide in the form of a slot is fastened to the cover carrier to allow for shifting. Another prior art cover is disclosed in European Patent Application 0 551 841. This prior art cover discloses a cover for closing a vehicle roof opening. A guide is fastened to the rear side of the cover by glue.